Come back to me my canary
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: 帰っておいで、僕のカナリア AR. Aya Tei. Unpaired. A child cried in the snow but nobody paid any attention to him…
1. Come back to me my canary 1

**Title**: Come back to me my canary (帰っておいで、僕のカナリア)

**Authoress**: Sakuradai Syako (桜鯛しゃこ) from (リトルラヴァーと幻想ニック)

**Pairing**: None

XXX

**Setting**: Teito-in-military AR. Ayanami + Teito, brothers fic.

· Teito is not the heir of Raggs.

· Michael will appear but Pandora's Box, Verloren and the like will not appear.

· Aya-tan is perceived in a better light… (more of a J-fandom way in my opinion)

· …Teito and Ayanami are half bothers in this setting… (It sounds weird but it's good! Or cute rather)

XXX

**Disclamation**: Don't own 07GHOST or this story~

**Summary**: (AR. Aya + Tei. Unpaired.) A child cried in the snow but nobody paid any attention to him…

* * *

White snow fell; in the middle of the heavy snowfall, a small child could be heard crying. There were many adults in this busy place but nobody paid any attention to the child and the child was not seeking it from them. All he wanted was the hands from that person.

"W-why?" He asked in a small, trembling voice.

There was no response. The child's small hands shook from the bitter cold. The hands were almost red. A stinging pain could be felt when he tried to rub them together for warmth.

The child's breath was white. Snow piled on top of his silky brown hair and his beautiful emerald eyes were filled with tears.

Xxx

The youth was running. The coat flopped wildly about as he struggled to run in the deep snow. The unceasing blizzard obscured his vision and the blade like wind cut against his exposed skin. Each drop of snow was cold enough on his skin to burn. But even so, he kept on running. Faster, faster, he recited in his mind.

.

"Explain yourself!" He recalled yelling. The response he received was not satisfactory. I won't accept this! There is no way I would accept this!

"In this snow -"

That was what they wanted, he came to understand. Anything in their way will be gotten rid of - without dirtying their hands.

Do think that everything would be solved if you just hid everything in the snow!

.

"- I'm sorry."

He apologized in a small voice as he ran. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry; I got you involved in this senseless grown-ups' business.

He's still far too young to be left alone – to do anything alone. He is still a child who needs guardians, who needs many pairs of warm, gentle hands to protect him from the world.

He still needs to be protected!

"Come out! _!"

No response came no matter how much he yelled. The child clad in black could not be found in the snow.

The youth stopped. In the end, the small child was not found.

.

**Come back to me my canary**

.

"Aya-tan~!"

Ayanami heard a voice call from behind him but he kept walking. He knew who the voice belongs to and he told the person before that he would not respond to such a silly nickname.

If he tried to touch him on the shoulder, he would instantly attack, no questions asked. The person seems to understand that and refrained from using his hands. Instead, the voice continued in that ridiculous tone.

"You're as cold as always Aya-tan. I know you're trying hard but if you're too prickly you'll trip in the wrong places."

"Hyuuga, what do you want."

He gave an exaggerated sigh as Ayanami paid no heed to his comment. "You're such a lone wolf all the time Aya-tan, so I'm worried. I know it's stupid to mix with others but you won't rise up in position this way."

"I'm not interested."

The cutting remark made Hyuuga drop his shoulders. "Such a waste! Someone like you could use the military to your advantage. There is little you can't do with it for whatever you want. Don't you have something that you wanted to do?"

Ayanami stopped in his steps.

"What I'm trying to find has always been hidden in the snow." The tone of his voice, with emotions locked up deep inside, could only be picked up by someone like Hyuuga.

The corner of Hyuuga's lips curved up; he understood the message. He came closer to Ayanami whose back faced him, preventing Hyuuga from seeing his face.

"You still haven't given up yet?"

"Of course not."

"What a swift reply." Hyuuga laughed. Ayanami turned around for the first time, suspecting something more to his antics. His amethyst eyes narrowed further upon seeing Hyuuga's grin.

"-what are you trying to say?"

"Hmm. I've been thinking-"

"What?"

Hyuuga's grin widened at Ayanami's impatience. It looks like this man is in a worse mood than he originally thought. He rarely would respond to such ambiguous words.

"If she's not in the empire, you said the princess could be in another country right?"

The word 'Princess' made him irk a little but he said nothing. Hyuuga took his unresponsiveness as the affirmative and went on.

"The place with the most possibility is, of course, Raggs kingdom. And with that…" Ayanami frowned as Hyuuga went on. "Since Raggs Kingdom has been over conquered, all the seven districts are ruled by Barsburg Empire. All the people of Raggs are destined to be slaves and of course, that includes lost children with unidentifiable blood relations."

"What about it?"

Ayanami replied apathetically but he already considered the possibility long ago. All the slaves of the empire are registered into the Military's database under the slave management division. It's not impossible to search through the records… but-

"Do you have any idea how many Raggs citizens became slaves?"

It would probably take several years just to collect all the information. Slaves are meant to be bought and sold. They won't be registered until they are bought, and once they have been purchased, not even military personnel could get their hands on it easily. As an exception, most of the combat slaves are in the hands of the military, but that is not a happy situation to be in.

"Don't try to think too deeply into it… this is the main part." Hyuuga stopped his trail of thought. "Classified information; …Miroku-sama bought a combat slave."

"…Miroku-sama?"

"Right, just recently."

It's not unusual for the military to acquire combat slaves as they are used as tools on battlefields. Especially since the Raggs Empire has perished, the slave trade has soared. But the question is, Miroku-sama, field marshal of the imperial army himself had personally procured a combat slave.

"I don't know whether Miroku-sama became particularly fond of him but he plans to personally direct the training of that child. He is a little boy, only four or five year old."

"…"

Hyuuga did not miss the slight change in Ayanami's eyes. He leaned in and whispered.

"He is an orphan in a small church on the edge of the Raggs territory. A cute little green-eyed brunet, his name is…"

Before he could finish, Ayanami picked up his steps – to a different destination from his original objective.

"I'm always on your side Aya-tan!" Hyuuga yelled after him.

Ayanami raised his right hand.

That was enough for Hyuuga.

.

"Wh-what do you want, suddenly asking to meet Miroku-sama…"

Driven by his impulsive, Ayanami banged on the large heavy door. Realizing his reckless behavior, he weighed the consequences. He is a mere low ranking officer while his opponent is the field marshal of the imperial army. What Hyuuga said could merely be a rumor and if so, he committed a serious offense against the highest ranking officer in the military. But occasionally stepping ahead without worrying about the results doesn't seem that bad, Ayanami thought.

"So you are Ayanami-kun, I've heard about you. Although you have an outstanding record, you have rejected all offers of promotion from the higher ranking officials..." The old man has a gentle look about him, but however, Ayanami felt something that he could not put to words – something like an overbearing presence. So this is the kind of person that stands on top of this massive organization, he thought. "So then- what is your business with me?"

There is only one thing he wanted to ask. "I've heard that you have personally purchased a slave."

To Ayanami's composed retort, Miroku replied without lowering his smile. "Information sure travels fast. That is correct but – what about it?"

Ayanami unconsciously narrowed his eyes. "Would you let me meet him sir?"

Miroku only raised an eyebrow at the unexpected request without showing any sign of surprise – almost as if he anticipated it. "The reason? I don't mean anything by it but… why do you desire to meet with a slave of mine? What is your motive?"

"Reason, you say…"

Of course he would be questioned for such a peculiar request. If he isn't careful with his words now, he could be detained for committing serious offense.

But he can't back down now. He has been searching for two years and finally there is some hope in finding him.

Fortunately, they were alone in this room.

Ayanami made up his mind and opened his mouth.

.

"He could be my… my younger brother."

.

A child, lost in the snow two years ago – if he is alive, he should now be four years old. He couldn't even walk properly then.

I should have protected him then, but I didn't.

After observing Ayanami's tightened fists, Miroku closed his eyes. "Then - what are going to do once you meet him?"

Ayanami pursed his lips. He knew things are not going to be so simple.

"If that is indeed the truth, you would no doubt try to take back that child." Miroku directed his intense gaze right through him and he felt a chill run through his back. "My apologies, at this moment, I cannot accede to let that happen."

"…!"

I knew it. He bit the inside of his mouth. It was an anticipated result but he won't accept this. He knows he can't rest until he has confirmed his suspicions.

I know it's impossible but this time-

"Do not misunderstand me, Ayanami-kun." He replied as if he read the young man's thoughts. "I stated that I cannot hand that child over to you 'at this moment'."

Ayanami raised his head. The expression on Miroku's face did not change.

"I do not doubt your words. It is, in all probability, the truth. But I will not take the chains off of that child for that reason alone. That child – Teito – is in an 'unique' circumstance."

"Circumstance…?"

Miroku nodded but did not elaborate further. From those words, he understood that his brother is caught up in something grave - but whether he accepts that is another matter.

Ayanami bit the inside of his mouth, I can't do anything about it – yet I can't accept this. Denied, when he has finally found him – when he is almost at a reaching distance.

"-Ten years, Ayanami-kun."

Ayanami returned his gaze back to Miroku.

"Wait for ten more years. When that child turns fifteen, I will enroll him into the military academy and eventually enlist him into the military. The circumstance requires him to be stronger than anyone. According to my expectations, he would grow to become an excellent begleiter – someone any officer in the military would want… Do you understand what I'm implying, Ayanami-kun?"

Ayanami's eyes narrowed at Miroku's words. The corner of his lips rose slightly.

As expected of the chief marshal. Whether he is trying to tell him anyone that could be of use will not be left loose, or his is simply making an agreement, is unknown but he knows how to exploit people.

Ayanami returned his strong gaze. "Very well. Compared to the hopeless two years of when he was lost to me, ten years of waiting is a trifle matter. I've accomplished something I could not otherwise accomplish in that span of time."

The intense look had no effect on Miroku but rather his eyes narrowed in contentment.

.

Ayanami let out a deep sigh after he exited the office. He was completely manipulated by Miroku's words and in the end he wasn't even able to see the child's face.

Just you wait old man…

Cursing under his breath as he proceeded in the hallway, he saw a familiar figure.

"Ah! Welcome back Aya-tan! So how did it go?"

Though he won't say it, he is grateful towards him. He looked down at his palms; it was bruised from earlier when he clenched his fists too tightly. He faced him.

"I've been told to wait ten years."

"Ten years! What do you mean? So you couldn't even see him in the end?"

"I've been manipulated. I ought to earn a suitable position in the military before Teito graduates from military academy, he says."

"Ahh- I get it." He laughed weakly. "He didn't want to waste an exceptional person like Aya-tan ne? I guess for Miroku-sama, he killed two birds with one stone."

Ayanami remained silent and recalled the conversation earlier.

(The circumstance requires him to be strong?)

…What kind of circumstance?

At least, he understood that he needed to wait ten years. He won't go back against his words but there is only one more thing he is worried about.

"But is it alright? If he's with Miroku-sama, that means…"

"I know."

Miroku stated that Teito needs to become stronger. That means he will be train him – as a combat slave. He will be forced to endure grueling trainings, and ultimately risk his life on the battlefield.

The fact that he cannot do anything about it is vexing and mortifying.

I can't protect him again?

If he just reached out, he could get hold of him-

"You have wrinkles between your eyebrows Aya-tan." He poked.

Ayanami slapped the prodding finger away from his forehead and resumed his steps.

"You must be angry, having own brother being treated as a slave." He laughed. "Or should say he won't be treated as a human?"

Ayanami gave a hard glare. He felt a burning feeling inside his chest.

"But it can't be helped. Once a person has been reduced to a slave status, it will be extremely difficult to climb up no matter how good he is. Also, the mark of a combat slave will never be erased."

Slave branding – he flinched. The pain on his chest grew. He bit his lips. That hot iron branding will never fade – along with its pain and his status as a slave will follow Teito into his deathbed. That will not change, even ten years from now, when Ayanami finally will have that small body wrapped protectively inside his arms.

Even now, he felt rueful towards the time that has passed since that day; the day in the snow two years ago. For two years, where was that that child? What did he see? What did he experience? And more importantly, what is he feeling as he is growing up now?

He wants to find out but no such opportunity will be given.

Nevertheless –

"As long as he is alive, that is all that matters."

Hyuuga's eyes widened at his remark but he did not see it.

Right, in reality - that is enough. Compared to the time when he did not even know whether that child was alive, this is ten folds better. He begrudged that he could not tell Teito that he is nearby but Ayanami made up his mind.

Ten years. After ten years, I won't let anyone make any objections with me and I will the gain the necessary power to accomplish that. I will get back what I had lost.

"Hyuuga," he began.

"What is it Aya-tan?" He responded playfully. Only his gaze showed any indication of seriousness.

"I will melt the snow in ten years. You-"

"That's a foolish question, Aya-tan." He beamed. "I already told you many times that I'm on your side right?"

Hyuuga replied without hesitation and to it, Ayanami returned a rare smile.

.

.

-And so, ten years have passed…

.

.

* * *

GAH! Translation is a pain! Language can't be translated directly since expressions are different etc etc. Anyway, hope you liked it! English is not my strong subject so there are probably mistakes, and I will go back and check later. Structure wise, I generally left it the same, if it's awkward or hard to read, tell me and I do something about it next time (if there is a next time).

This story (or should I say series) is what got me started on the pairing AyaTei and I thought I should share a little bit of it. My favorite of the series is story 2 and 3 but no point in sharing the sequel when I only did a third of this!

This is not a pairing fic. Though it is awkward to read a brother fic between Teito and Aya-tan XD

Though I tried to keep true to the fic as I could, in the end it _feels_ different. I recommend reading the original if you can.

Firey Chronicles

Published: 30/05/09

Edited: 11/16/10


	2. part 2

**Title**: Come back to me my canary (帰っておいで、僕のカナリア)

**Authoress**: Sakuradai Syako (桜鯛しゃこ) from (リトルラヴァーと幻想ニック)

**Pairing**: None

XXX

**Disclamation**: Don't own 07GHOST or this story~

**Summary**: (AR. Aya + Tei. Unpaired.) A child cried in the snow but nobody paid any attention to him…

* * *

Lolz, how long has it been? ^^;

* * *

.

**Come back to me my canary – Part II**

.

"Active service training?"

Ayanami frowned. In front of him, Hyuuga wore a rare, troubled smile.

"I've heard he was excused from all training sessions."

"Well yeah, but-"

Hyuuga scratched his head. Seeing as his superior is loss for words, Konatsu continued for him.

"This time it appears to be unlike the usual training sessions. Although it's in the name of exercise, it is highly hazardous so that may be why he is participating."

Ayanami's frown deepened at hearing those words.

"Teito attended all training expeditions and the like so there shouldn't be any problems." Says, Katsuragi, the colonel of the general staff office.

Ayanami does not have a begleiter so he serves as the chief of staff's assistant in the stead of the young begleiter to come. He has high expectations for the individual Ayanami's been wordlessly waiting for all those years.

"Even if something happened, it is highly improbable that he would let others catch him off guard."

"Technically this is related to the classes at school so there shouldn't be anything that is too dangerous, right?"

Hyuuga adds after Katsuragi but the frown between Ayanami's brows did not disappear.

The reason that Teito Klein was excused from all class practices in the first place is plainly because his skills are far superior to those of his classmates. Unlike his classmates who will be standing in the frontlines for the first times in their lives, he survived many battlefields as a combat slave since his youth. As a student of chairman Miroku, there is absolutely nothing left to be learned in classrooms. In addition, if he weren't careful he could potentially hurt the other students given that battle techniques gained from actual experience are not meant to go easy on the opponent.

Unlike the protected environment in classrooms, there are skills to be learned during expeditions. Ayanami is not troubled by this, but rather he is worried about something else, although he is not clear about it himself.

"Even so, is there a need for them to work hard out in the snow when they're about to graduate?" Hyuuga commented.

"Training in the snow environment is not that uncommon. Also, this time chairman Miroku himself ordered this exercise so that is probably why-"

Ayanami's pen stopped moving at Konatsu's nonchalant remark.

"…Konatsu, what did you just say?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah. Training is the snow is not that rare…"

"After that."

Konatsu shifted his gaze towards Hyuuga but his superior only shrugged.

"…it was chairman Miroku's instructions, I heard."

Before Konatsu could ask about the significance Ayanami pushed his chair back with a clunk and stood up. The general staff office members eyed his shaking fist in fear.

"…is that right. He was waiting for this opening when we let our guards down." That damn geezer. He's done it this time. Konatsu eyed his superior expectantly just as Ayanami cursed. Major Hyuuga is useless during paperwork so at least he should pay his due during these moments.

On the receiving end of the gaze, Hyuuga reluctantly opened his mouth with a wry smile.

"Uh… Ayatan? Is there…?"

Before Hyuuga could finish asking what the matter was, the pen in Ayanami's hand snapped in hard with an unpleasant crack. Scarlet glares shot through Hyuuga who let out a small scream.

"A-Ayatan…?"

"Colonel Katsuragi, I'll leave everything to you."

"Yes sir! …Huh?"

As if the pen has never been mercilessly snapped in two, Ayanami threw the remains and tried to leave the office.

"W-wait up Ayatan! What's wrong? All of a sudden…"

"Konatsu, inform Kuroyuri and Haruse that I will be absent for a while. Come, Hyuuga."

"Hang on a minute Ayatan! …Konatsu!"

"Please work hard major Hyuuga."

Troubled by his superior who won't give him room to intrude, Hyuuga looked for help but his outstanding begleiter ignored his plea. During this interval Ayanami's stride did not slow, so after a short a dilemma, he followed at a run.

.

.

"Err, Ayatan, I trust you a lot and would even give my life to you but still, I can't read people's thoughts so if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm a bit in the dark here. It's not like I'm asking you to tell me everything, and us being as your subordinates are supposed to know what you're thinking without being told but if we get it _wrong_, that would be a bit of a problem and since we have this thing called _words_, we could-"

"I've been careless."

Hyuuga waited for him to continue not wanting to believe that's all he would get after such a long rant.

"I've let my guard down as graduation was coming close."

"Err, you mean that, right? The military school's?"

"What else is there?" He replied sharply.

"You are quite right to say so." Hyuuga raised both hands in submission.

"I was careful to readying myself to devise measures to deal with him at all times but he would move now at this time…"

"…Ohhh, I get it. That's it isn't it…"

He finally got what Ayanami was trying to say. It has been quite a while since they had to deal with those matters so their response was somewhat slowed. Hyuuga nodded after a brief self-assessment.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot. Ayatan and chairman Miroku have this dispute going on for ten years, right?"

Hyuuga remembered the quarrels he was dragged unwillingly into number of times and smiled wryly.

.

.

Ten years.

Time long enough for a child to grow into an adult.

During this span of time Ayanami and Miroku have been tactfully clashing behind the military's back and the fight continued even after Ayanami gained the position of the Chief of Staffs and it heated up once Teito entered military school – of course all of it was fought discreetly.

Things have finally calming down when graduation was coming close but they didn't expect the opponent would set up an occasion to test Teito's powers at a time like now. There were many times that put him in danger in the past. He succeeded in passing many tests unscratched but at times he would end up injuries and there were several life threatening situations. Such trials have pacified after Teito entered military school but Miroku made his move just before graduation for whatever reason.

"…But after he entered school, things weren't as dangerous. There were several times his life was risky before that though."

"That's why it's dangerous."

"…You mean for all those times he went easy afterwards, he's going to be merciless now?" Hyuuga observed.

The claws that were reserved during all those times would come out ruthlessly as Miroku's personal graduation exam. So Miroku plans to test him one last time before he lets him go. The feat is difficult to decide whether Miroku is Spartan or protective over the teen.

But that is, to the end, assigned to only Teito and therefore should not involve Ayanami.

"This is only an intuition but," Hyuuga heeded to Ayanami's quiet murmur. "…the one getting tried is perhaps not just Teito but, I as well."

"…ahhh… gee… I sort of get it now, yup~…"

Who is the one being tested and why they chose this period. Why the information was leaked to Ayanami's ears. (Ayanami meticulously checks all information regarding his younger brother but the happenings at the military school usually does not reach the general staff office.) So this could mean only one thing.

"…Is this also an element of over protectiveness?"

It's in a form that's a bit difficult to understand but this is probably a show of love. Nevertheless that is unimportant at the moment. If he is being tested then the only thing to do is to rise to the challenge.

If the exam is about whether Ayanami could receive Teito's custody then he will show what he can accomplish.

"Of course, you're not cutting corners are you, Ayatan?"

"Of course."

He hasn't been waiting ten years for nothing. Ayanami grinned fearlessly and Hyuuga followed with a smile and shrugged.

"Moderately please~"

He has no idea what's going to happen but he envisions a laughable situation where something beyond his imagination will happen and Hyuuga heaves a heavy sigh.

.

.

.

.

I hate the snow.

It's bitter on the skin and brings back only unpleasant memories. These negative thoughts are also because of lack of warmth; he meaninglessly blames it on the cold, and sighed. In the snow, his breaths turned into white puffs of fog and clouded his vision. Even that feels like an obstacle in his path so he tries not to breathe.

Bivouacking would be more acceptable however; the current situation is more like buried in the snow, the most correct term in this situation would be 'disastrous'. There is not a single shadow around him – or at least it's what he hopes. He doesn't know. His vision is obscured in this environment. He's not hurt or frozen immobile so there is no reason to bury himself in the snow but his black coat and jet black uniform will paint a clear target on this white canvas. Teito instinctively hid himself in the sheets of snow.

He doesn't want to think about the current situation at all but he could no stay still in the snow forever. Since movement is inevitable, planning the forthcoming moves and pursue the cause of the current situation became inescapable. This has been grinded into him from on the job training and he came to a conclusion after he recalled an event he'd rather forget, Teito dropped his shoulders. His body quivered from the snow that fell into his clothes but this isn't the time.

"…So… that's it….!"

Damn it! He cursed. But that does not change the fact that he naively fell in the enemy's trap.

Damn it, this is too well prepared. How much of our information does the enemy have to choose correctly the moment to act? If they were really paying attention they could've caught if but he thought he hid before the signs got clear.

He couldn't deny that he let his guards down. This is erring on his part, he acknowledges. But was there a need to act now? Using this method? This is too much.

Cursing won't improve the situation. And if this state of affairs was a setup by his godfather then there was only one thing to do.

The first thing to do is act. The instant he crawled out of the freezing snow the chilly air assaulted him.

.

He is chagrined but there's nothing much he could do to change that. What's done is done and vexing over it just a plain waste of time, he knows. Once he oversteps them the only thing to do is keep going – even if it's in the snow.

.

Everything begun as a normal training expedition for them. He wondered why they would have an expedition so close to graduation, but he should have suspected something was going on when his instincts rang. He was fooled by the cover of training in snowfield and it wouldn't be surprising if Miroku failed him on this mission.

Afterwards, it was a series of failures that he would rather have erased from his memories. They were missteps when he thinks back to it but at that time he thought he was making the right on the spot decisions. However, that sort of petty excuse won't get through chairman Miroku, he is well aware.

It was a serious blunder, he knows. If didn't err during that time, he wouldn't be in the situation he is in now. Maybe it's because he is away from the frontlines for such a long time his senses have dulled. But either way, a blunder is a blunder.

.

If he were under assault, then he must act without hesitations. Erase.

.

.

.

.

"…That's everything from chairman Miroku - Major Hyuuga?"

While receiving the call from the general staff department, Hyuuga cautiously peeped at the person beside him, sweating bullets. Ayanami's right hand was resting on the armrest, unconsciously scratching at wood beneath letting out unpleasant scraping sounds. How should he put it – it is extremely frightening.

"Umm, Konatsu-kun, what is the situation over on your side?"

"Don't suddenly call me with the suffix –kun. It feels disgusting."

"Meanie! That's so mean, Konatsu! I would be hurt too, you know!"

"Ayanami-sama will get angrier if you continue to waste time chitchatting. …Anyway, so I've gathered the reports from many places, and I'll only pass on the important information-"

Konatsu paused over the line. The sounds of shifting paper could be heard and Konatsu's voice soon resumed on the line.

"To put it simply, he is currently MIA."

_Bang!_ Hyuuga let out a small scream at the loud thud emitted behind him. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Konatsu! I'm scared!"

"Please work hard."

His excellent begleiter replied in a monotonic voice and hung up on him.

.

.

"Ayatan! There's nothing much to be said now but I'll add one thing! Don't overdo it okay!" Hyuuga yelled over the howling wind.

Ayanami responded with a silent stare and Hyuuga, correctly perceiving the meaning behind those gaze answered with a perfect salute.

"We will wait for the return of our chief, Ayanami-sama!"

Hyuuga shouted after the hawkzile departing into the snow.

"Ahh… I wondered if he will be all right. There shouldn't be anything too farfetched happening around Ayatan but…"

He is the type of person that stands out too much though~. It will be a lot of trouble to act on the low for him. Hyuuga thought, but the smile on his face did not indicate any sign of worry.

"Well, it's none other than Ayatan so it should be fine."

.

.

.

.

Do not stand out. Do not cause trouble. Do not let the students discover you are there – and especially not Teito Klein. Those were the rules Ayanami had to swallow to gain permission to descend on the snowfield. Those conditions were set up by the military school – or more correctly, chairman Miroku. He is allowed to intervene only in an emergency situation but this expedition is being held unofficially so he must follow those rules. When he was given the instructions, he clicked his tongue and swore heavily causing the man in sunglasses to become extremely frightened but that was not on his mind whatsoever. Probably when he returns they will hold an official inquiry – or rather a conference of complaints against him but who cares. The one that dragged him into this mess was Miroku.

Once he got off the hawkzile, Ayanami narrowed his eyes at the blinding white field. There was nothing but white in his vision and the person he was trying to find in nowhere to be seen. He thought of looking for him in the air with the hawkzile but he couldn't see pass a few meters in this weather and also he would stand out.

He needs to hurry but too much haste will make waste.

.

Miroku's tacit instructions are a ridiculous ordeal for Ayanami; basically, to find Teito Klein in this snow. Miroku somehow had gotten information on Ayanami and Teito's relationship and how they were separated more than ten years ago. It appears that this snowfield is set to trace the happenings of that unforgettable day; and the child that became lost in it. This was enough to bring back the memories of that day but there are things that are decidedly different.

This is a battleground that hides enemies of Barsburg empire and that child – who couldn't move, let along defend himself against animosity then – could now single handedly make them draw back.

His time limit is when the snow stops falling. If he is able to find Teito before then, Miroku will finally acknowledge him. What use is such thing, he thinks but it shows Miroku's protectiveness over Teito. It is as Hyuuga said, a rather roundabout show of affection.

Ayanami walked. There was nothing else to do but to find him.

This time, for sure.

.

.

.

.

"…!"

Teito quickly corrected his balance as he almost stumbled. It appears that more of his stamina has been consumed than he anticipated. He breathed into his hands several times making vain attempts to warm them up.

I hate the snow. White makes the color of blood stand out. This is what he thought of every time he was dispatched on a snowy mission. There's nothing more conspicuous than blood on snow. It is snow white while it is fresh but when it melts it mixes with dirt and turns into revolting muck. When he kills in the snow, he always feel more down than usual – because of the blood.

The snow white scenery does not change. The only transformations are the puddles of blood dyeing the earth. He knows what is behind him so he doesn't turn back.

.

Soon after, he was assaulted by the enemy. He doesn't know who they are but if they attacked him they could be nothing else but his opponents. He doesn't know what purpose they had by attacking him. Maybe they knew he is a student of military school and maybe they didn't. Maybe they thought he was a normal citizen and were only trying to hold him up.

But if they target his life, they are the enemy.

The enemy will be erased. He had doubts about this at first but that was the cause of his missteps so he has no more room for doubt. Luckily the enemy's levels were rather low and in the span of few minutes, poisonous red soaked the snowfield around his feet.

How disheartening – he thought as he rid of the blood on his fingers and exhaled. The warmth of the blood melted the snow but soon the heat was gone and all that remained was the bloody red color.

I hate the snow. It buries everything – including memories, warmth, and the remains of the dead.

All of a sudden he feels hollow inside and he just stood in the snow.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

*dies* Sorry for not updating over a year XD. I hate translating. Period. But it is rather helpful as practice, I must admit. Hopefully there are still readers left that reads them, ne?

Send a review to cheer me up! Lolz. And Syako-san too! Since she went on hiatus! *faints*

Firey Chronicles

Published: 2010/12/08

Edited:


	3. part 3

**Title**: Come back to me my canary (帰っておいで、僕のカナリア)

**Authoress**: Sakuradai Syako (桜鯛しゃこ) from (リトルラヴァーと幻想ニック)

**Pairing**: None

XXX

**Disclamation**: Don't own 07GHOST or this story~

**Summary**: (AR. Aya + Tei. Unpaired.) A child cried in the snow but nobody paid any attention to him…

* * *

.

**Come back to me my canary – Part III**

.

The teen sat in the snow and simply stared into the empty sky. The gloveless fingertips shook from the bitter cold. He couldn't feel anything from his hands. If he doesn't move, he would without a doubt suffer from a serious frost bite but he did not wish to do so.

"…"

He knew that snow was like a personal barrier to this teen. The teen would not act like his usual self if he was standing in the snow – especially if his life was in danger. He only knew of the reason from this boy's memory. The event had occurred before they had met – his master and him.

"-Master,"

The voice will not reach the teen in this snow. He knew this and he could do nothing about it. He is worried. He could do nothing to help the teen so the only thing he could do is to worry.

"…it's cold here…"

It must have been hard for such a small child. He wished from the bottom of his heart that he could embrace that child and warm him up, if only slightly. But the past could not be changed. There are some things in the world that could not be defied. No matter how much the memory was blocked, it would eventually surface. Time lost could not be taken back.

"-Don't you think so too?"

Michael raised his voice. He felt something stir behind him.

.

.

.

When Ayanami saw the small back of the child, rather than assessing the situation immediately like he would normally do, he felt an immense relief burn inside him and at the same time feared for what has to come.

.

It was pure coincidence that he found the child as he was slowly searching for him the field of snow. If he did not find several fresh corpse laying under the snow he probably would have passed him by. What he saw was a scene of fresh battle field – the presence of zaiphon carved into the ground, the numerous carcasses staining the ground in a color that is still fresh enough to be in the hue of red – disappearing under layer of snow.

The footprints were still somewhat visible in the ground and he traced it to where he is now. In Ayanami's vision somehow the back of the now fifteen year-old blended with the two year old child.

The child that he failed to find twelve years ago and he could do nothing but look at him from far away. Even if he wanted to touch the teen on the shoulder, he couldn't. He was not allowed to let himself known.

That's why when he was addressed, he froze in shock.

.

.

.

"There is no need to panic. My master is asleep… That old bastard must have told you something ridiculous. Do not worry about it."

The angel laughed. It was clear to Ayanami that this was not the usual Teito. He could sense the man becoming more guarded; staring cautiously into him.

The angel chuckled at his reaction. It was just as he had anticipated.

"As expected; you have no openings at all. However, my master will not return to you if you shall remain so." The angel turned his head around, still sitting in the snow.

"You— it can't be…"

Ayanami swallowed hard upon seeing the teen's eyes. What appears before him is preposterous, yet his mind is gearing away calmly.

The teen's appearance is none other than Teito Klein. There is no change to his voice either. The only alteration was that the clear emerald eyes have turned vivid scarlet. Though Ayanami had never actually conversed with the teen, he could tell that the way of speech is not as it should be.

Naturally his eyes traced to the teen's right hand.

What he saw was a scarlet jewel. In that instant, his calm and clear mind instantly grasped the situation and realized the reasons for all that have happened.

"-! Impossible! …such thing….!"

The conclusion he came to was extremely clear.

.

.

The angel watched silently as Ayanami struck a blow to the large tree beside him.

This is the first time he directly saw him, his master's blood relations. He had only recently clearly awoken so much of the things are new to him. Feeling his surroundings with his master and borrowing another personality of his principal are rather different, he notes.

The angel looked intently at Ayanami. He knew of the existence a sibling and so the man in front of him was it. They do not look related, he observed, but then remembered that they were half siblings.

"You're the 'Eye of Michael'…"

"That is the name humans have branded me. I do not care what they may name me but my master calls me 'Michael'."

When he repositioned himself if appears that Ayanami have finally calmed himself down to stare fixedly at him. The two carbuncles stared intensely at one another, resulting high tensions in the air.

"…Why are you there?"

"I chose him. Unlike what humans believe, I do not choose masters by bloodline. I select by the heart, or rather, soul."

Ayanami's gaze turned colder. It wouldn't be an over statement if one said he was glowering. Michael only shrugged and leaned his cheek to his knees.

"'Get out'. Is what your eyes are saying. That's called being overprotective. You and that old man are the same."

"—Silence."

"Well well…"

Michael let out an exaggerated sigh. Ayanami shot him a fierce look that could kill, but the angle was nonchalant about it.

"I was being kind to come out to greet you like this. Usually my master will not allow me to take over his consciousness like this. But if things go on like now, you would never fulfill the requirement set by that old man."

"...What?" Ayanami frowned at Michael's words. "You mean Miroku-sama's orders were not just to find Teito?"

Was there more? He asked, and the angel replied affirmative.

"Either I accept you or you accept me – but most importantly, have my master remember who you are. That's all I know of."

"…Remember?"

Just as he expected, Ayanami appears to be only concerned with the last rule. Michael, while still wearing an amused grin, drew himself closer – if he doesn't notice, than that is all there is.

But he couldn't care less what he was told. His master is his everything. It is not his intention to make Teito suffer.

"…Teito forgot about me. …That is what you're trying to say."

"–Not exactly."

_So irritating_ – the angel's grin fell for the first time.

"Memories of children at a very young age usually are forgotten. My master purposefully sealed those memories away, and those include memories of you. My master has recovered fragments of those but it is not something that could be recollected with time."

That's why he needs a catalyst, he said. Ayanami erased all traces of emotion and lowered his head slightly.

.

.

"The reason he needs to be strong is you."

Because he has the 'Eye of Michael', he needed to be stronger. What this all means, and what Miroku was planning with this, he will not think them about now. He could only accept the truth as it is – even if they are extremely unbelievable.

Teito's condition is something he had already anticipated. It would have been great if Teito had still remembered him however slightly but he was still beat down by the reality of the situation.

"How will he recover them?"

When asked in a point blank manner, the angel's grin resurfaced.

"Why should I tell them to you?"

It was the answer he predicted and it was enough to drive him to the right direction.

"I see. So everything is summed up there."

If Teito recovers his memories, then this god will acknowledge me. At the same time, it would mean that he would accept this god's existence as well – there would almost certainly be no other way.

And when all the pieces falls in place, Miroku will assent.

Though there was still one thing he was troubled about.

"Could Teito hear this conversation?"

"…?"

Michael leaned his head in confusion. He probably was not told of the condition agreed between Miroku and him.

"I am told I am not allowed to let Teito find out I am here."

"–Oh…"

Michael rested his chin on his knees sluggishly.

"My master is asleep. As long as I maintain my consciousness, your existence will not be known."

"Is that right. Then the issue left is–"

That's when he noticed the problem the first time.

.

.

.

Michael noticed his eyelids becoming heavier. If he does not do something about it soon, Teito's body will freeze to death – but there was something he had to try.

The key to his master's memories is here, he's sure of it.

.

Miroku knows the existence of the angel, Teito doesn't know. He was not told of the true meaning behind today's exercise either – because he is not the one being tested. This task's true purpose was to test Michael and Ayanami. He feels indignant at this and that goes the same for Ayanami. However he reluctantly agrees that this was something they had to try.

.

Snow is Teito's nemesis. He couldn't forget the memory of the time when he was left all alone in the snow. That hasn't changed when his memories were sealed, but rather intensified his dislike for them.

In those memories, Michael found out about Teito's older brother's existence and the fact that Teito continues to wait for him – in the snow. That has him thinking maybe this is the solution.

This is presumptuous, he knows. He is well aware this is over the top. They must be the key, he is sure.

If Teito is shivering in the snow again, then–

.

He sluggishly tried to blink away the heaviness of his eyelids and that's when he was startled by a sudden pulled to his feet by a strong force.

.

.

.

"_!"

Ayanami ignored the small sound that escaped the angel's lips and held his right hand. His hands were bare – the gloves probably soaked beyond usability, he could imagine.

When he took the hand with the scarlet jewel, sure enough, his fingers were red from the cold.

"What are you trying to pull-" Ayanami frowned.

The angel's large scarlet eyes blinked.

"That body doesn't belong to you. How long are you planning to stay there?"

He wasn't paying attention then but when he thought about it he realized that the angel has been sitting there much longer before he found him. And before that he was walking around for a long time in the snow. When he pulled him to his feet, just as he expected, he could barely stand. His thighs were shaking and appearing to fall over any second.

"…That's not something that could come out of your mouth."

"What?"

Ayanami supported the unsteady body. Michael breathed puffs of white fog, lips trembling. His expression, surprisingly, were still grinning.

Scarlet eyes burned fiercely, contrasting the body itself, frozen from the cold.

"…Of course, it shouldn't come out of mine either. However my master was waiting – in this freezing snow, alone. I wasn't with him then but I know. He continues to wait since that time, and is still waiting."

"…"

"Do not be conceited. You weren't the only one who had to endure these ten long years."

Ayanami fell silent at Michael's retort. If he wanted to respond, he could have any number of ways – _I don't need you to remind me of them_.

But arguing now won't change anything. It won't cover up the truth that Teito was waiting in the snow for all those years.

"…"

Ayanami gripped Teito hand and narrowed his eyes. The snow soaked body made him appear small and helpless, as if to transcend the long gap of twelve years and–

.

.

.

Michael opened his closed eyes at the sudden warmth. His vision, previously white, is now completely dyed in black. He can't move. And most importantly – it's warm.

_So that's the move he made_. Michael smiled. He is more satisfied than expected. This type of person is no good with acting on emotions so he thought this sort of thing would be difficult for him but surprisingly well done. This will surely have an effect my master's memories. Then he suddenly realized-

_Damn it._ Doesn't this mean I've accepted him all the same? Is what he thought, but he is not boorish as to interrupt a reunion achieved after twelve years, and so he let things carry him where it will.

(_My liege, can you feel it? The one who you've been waiting for all those time_-)

Please remember them. 'Michael' muttered softly, and closed his eyes.

.

.

First thing's first. He must warm up that frozen body. That was all Ayanami thought, though he stumbled upon how he was going to pull it off. In the end he pulled the thin body into an embrace.

The cold makes him shiver as well but he only tightened the hold. Then after a while he remembered the one who he is embracing is Teito but the inside is not Teito, except he wasn't as repulsed by it as he thought he would be. Feeling suspicious, he loosened his arms slightly just enough to have a peep on the teen's expression but when he saw Teito's eyes, he swallowed hard.

.

This is not what we agreed upon. – is what he almost voiced, but somehow holds it down. Then he looked into Teito's eyes again. Though he does not show it, he panicked.

This is not what we agreed upon. He is not to be seen by Teito. Michael claimed that Teito was asleep so he had forgotten.

Teito blinked several times in his arms and vacantly stared up at him. Ayanami remained still, confused at what he should do. The hand he once grasped is very difficult to let go again.

Then, Teito's lips shook. Ayanami held his breath and waited.

"…I'm… so-rry…"

I'm sorry. Teito mutters in a small broken voice. Ayanami froze, speechless, but the teen continued.

"I was re…lly hap…py when, you s-aid …I was pure …but"

Emerald eyes became wet with tears and clear teardrops fell out steadily.

"I – couldn' … remain-!"

Those words remind him of the small talks they had several times in the past.

He had said to a child who barely knew any words, that his soul is very pure, that he loves him.

He didn't expect him remember them. Wasn't his memories sealed? Ayanami's chest tightened.

"I – couldn't … wait for you, that time…!"

I'm sorry I couldn't wait until you showed. The mistake wasn't made by Teito, yet he continues to apologize. I tired waiting for you but it was too cold, and I couldn't bear it. Just for something simple as that.

That's not it. It's not you who were wrong. It's those adults who left you there, and I, who failed to find you then. You didn't do anything wrong, he wanted to tell him but his throat tightened, preventing him from saying those words.

"_!"

Ayanami tightened the embrace; this time firmer than before.

The small body shook in his arms. His shoulders quivered with each sob. Ayanami doesn't not how to comfort him so he could only held the teen close.

"…The one that should apologize is me."

His throat finally loosened enough for him to speak. He slackened the grip and lowered himself to the same eye level as the teen.

"I couldn't protect you, I couldn't find you, and I couldn't get you back. The one who's wrong is me. It's my blunder."

So don't cry. He gently wiped the tears off his cheeks. That caused the tears to flood even more and he couldn't help but smile.

"If you cry too much, those beautiful eyes will drown –Who said you were tainted?"

"…b-but,"

"You are not blemished. Your heart, and your soul, are still beautiful. And I love them for it."

So don't cry, he said again. Teito wiped his tears on his sleeves. Ayanami quickly stopped him from rubbing his reddened eyes and soothed them gently.

"…love? …-you really…?"

Ayanami smiled as Teito sobbed convulsively. It looks as if with the return of his memories his consciousness has regressed as well. For an instant, the promise with Miroku flashed in his mind but he couldn't care less at the moment. Teito, who is in front of him now, is unquestionably much more important that a geezer far away.

"Certainly. How could I ever come to dislike you?"

He stroked his hair and gently cupped his cheeks. And finally Teito calmed down and smiled. He held Teito's reddened hands from the cold and tenderly stoked his cheeks. Finally, he pressed their foreheads together and whispered.

"I made you wait twelve years in the cold."

I apologize, he said, but Teito only shook his head. Sunrays bounced off the snow on Teito hair, making it sparkle. That's when he noticed the snow had stopped for quite some time.

It looks like he won't be able to stay any longer. When Ayanami looked up towards the sky he heard someone far off calling Teito's name.

"Teito…"

When he tried to move apart he realized he couldn't and Ayanami smiled wryly. Once relieved, the fatigue caught up to him. All the strings of tension have been let go, and Teito was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He gently carried the thin body and contemplated the next step. He didn't want to leave the teen on the snow but there will be no fooling them if he was seen. They were people coming to look for him and the snow has already stopped – he should be okay, just for a little while.

Decided, he leaned Teito against a tree after removing some of the snow. Before he left he gently stoked his cheeks again.

"I already waited twelve years. A few more months will not make a difference."

Ayanami whispered, and walked away.

.

.

.

.

"Ayatan! You're slow! I was worried something might've happened!"

Hyuuga flew to him when he returned safely to the base without being discovered. More time has passed than he thought. He sighed as he glanced at his subordinate dancing around him, telling him how worried he was.

"There're no problems."

"Really? You didn't accidently slip and let Teito see you? And then have long awaited heart-to-heart exchange while you're at it and then finally couldn't hold back and embraced him? Nothing of the sort?"

As if he was watching, Hyuuga guessed right on the mark but Ayanami, indifferent, said nothing.

"So how was it? With chairman Miroku,"

"No problem – or there shouldn't be."

He then contemplated whether he should explain this troublesome situation to his subordinates and instantly made his decision. They would have to know eventually and so he will tell them once he gathers up – it's more efficient that way.

At the same time, he belatedly became aware with the need to have Teito protected even more. No wonder that Miroku was so careful with him. That means the army does not know the 'Eye of Michael' that they are painstakingly looking for is inside Teito.

The corps under his direct control has bad relations with the army's upper division. Adding one more secret to the pile would not make a difference. Since things already became this way even if the army demands him to hand over the Eye of Michael, he would not comply. To accomplish that he would need to obtain a high position – then realized that is exactly what Miroku wanted and became slightly chagrined.

Just a few more months. After that, then he will finally take back what was lost to him for twelve years. Unbeknown to himself, Ayanami wore a small smile on his lips.

.

.

.

.

Several months later, there was an addition to the members of General Staff Office.

The begleiter of the Chief of Staffs is his younger sibling and has an angel residing in his right hand but –

That is a secret between members of the general staff office and chairman Miroku only.

.end.

.

.

.

To be continued to: **Me, canary, and the black demon**

* * *

A/N:

As I've stated many times, I'm not the writer, I'm merely the hobby translator here. I tried to keep faithful to the original. There were some details that I couldn't decipher myself so don't ask nitpicky things, but as long you get the general trend of it you could still enjoy this fic very much.

I would want to see about 20 reviews before I even bother with the next part. Reader response powers me up ^^

Firey Chronicles

Published: 2011-08-03

Edited:


End file.
